Born and Abandoned
by the three yj geekz
Summary: Bumblebee was born and abandoned as a Mechling. His father was Megatron and is upset because he is a cross-breed so the jet twins comfort him. (I suck at summaries but its better inside, I promise!) Animated verse One-shot but may continue Currently working on Chapter Three
1. Chapter 1

**Erin: This is my first story on FanFiction so go easy on me! Don't ask what inspired me to do this little one-shot. I'm random :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own TFA.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As a youngling, he was abandoned. Left for dead. An outcast. He had been called many things like 'worthless' 'waste of a spark' 'Decepticreep' and 'a cross-breed'. All of these things hurt his spark so much. He never asked to be Megatron's sparkling. It just… happened.

After the Earth-bound team found out about his secret looked himself in his berthroom, refusing to come out. Sentinel kept saying he was a traitor, a con. Bumblebee unconsciously rubbed his servo, his whole body shaking in fear. He felt no one would feel his pain except for those two.

Jetfire and Jetstorm.

Both were upgraded into flyers and had been called 'Decepticons' as well. But at least they were _born_ an Autobot. Bumblebee was, as everybot called him, a cross-breed.

After a while, Bumblebee heard Optimus' voice from outside his door,

"Okay, Bumblebee, do you want to talk to the twins?"

A small shuffle was heard and Bee squeaked out,

"Y-yes please."

The bots outside of his room left and the twins knocked on the door in unison. It opened a crack and Bumblebee's face-plate popped out a bit. Sighing in relief, the yellow seeker opened the door fully. Before Bumblebee knew what was happening, he was pulled into a comforting hug by the two flyers.

"Is you being okay, Friend Yellow-Bumble?" They asked, together.

"Not exactly but… How did you deal with all the names?" Bumblebee whispered.

"We is to be ignoring haters. They is just being jealous we got upgrade and they is not," Jetfire smiled.

"You should to be ignoring them as well!" Jetstorm grinned.

Bumblebee's face-plate tilted to the side, his optics closed and he smiled and open-mouth smile. Like an anime person.

"Thanks, guys. C-can I just stick close to you?" He asked.

"Of course!" Jetstorm sang.

"Is you wanting to go flying?" Jetfire said.

Bumblebee's face-plate lit up,

"Yes, please!"

That night, all fears were forgotten. The only sounds were crickets chirping, birds singing, jets and cheerful shrieks.

Three best friends flying in the night, not to be disturbed.

**Erin: Did you like? I felt like doing Bee and the twins. It was first supposed to be a story but I lost my mojo and it was supposed to be a Bee X Jet Twins story but… I like this better! **

_**Till all are one…**_

**REVIEW!**

**Check out TheThreeYJGeeks fics on Wattpad our username is TheThreeStoryGeeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erin: Chapter two is here! I decided to continue this due to that one reviewer who gave me the mojo to write! **

**Round of applause for….**

**NordicAutobotGirl**

**She gave me the ideas so all credit for this chapter is given to her.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers Animated, heck, I don't even own the ideas for this chapter!**

**WARNINGS: This is child abuse soo… Yeah, child abuse… Also swearing… And the tiniest speck of slash.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bumblebee, Jetfire and Jetstorm had fallen into recharge under a big tree outside. Bumblebee was sandwiched in between the twins. The two twins moved and rubbed their optics, causing the youngest seeker to wake up.

"Oh, hey guys," Bumblebee said, stretching.

"Hello friend Yellow Bumble!" Jetstorm chirped.

"Yellow Bumble, is you… Willing to be telling us more about your past?" Jetfire asked.

"Well… Only if you promise NOT to tell ANYONE as long as you still function or else I'll have two dead protoforms on my servos," Bumblebee said.

Yup, Bee was, no doubt about it, part Decepticon.

"We is to be promising!" Both jet twins sang.

"Well, it started off…

_Ohhh lokkie! Flash back!_

_Ladybug was walking about the streets of Iacon one day when she heard a cry from an empty ally. Being the kind femme she is, she went to help. _

"_Hello? Anyone there?" She whispered, alone in the ally._

"_No one… But me…" A voice mocked._

_Ladybug turned around to see herself face-plate to face-plate with Megatron himself._

"_What do you want, Mega-jerk?" She hissed, bringing out two long energon swords. _

"_Nothing much. Just a mechling to be the next ruler of the Decepticons," Megatron said, casually._

_Ladybug saw where this was going and tried to slam her sword into Megatron's chasis, even though the Decepticon was double the size of her. Megatron slammed her against the wall._

"_Now, you shall bear me a sparkling," He smirked._

-Nine Cybertronian months later-

_Ladybug was in labour. Her best friend (Who was a mech), Stinger, quickly rushed her to Red Alert. _

"_What's wrong?" Red Alert yelled._

"_She's in labour!" Stinger frowned. _

_Red Alert nodded and transformered, Ladybug was placed carefully inside the medic and rushed off to the hospital. Stinger raced after them, hoping his friend was alright…_

-After the birth of wittle Bwumblebee X3-

"_Congratulations! You've had a healthy little mech. He's… A bit smaller than usual but he'll live. He's got wings, care to explain?" Red Alert asked._

"_Red Alert… I was… Raped… By Megatron," Ladybug cried._

_Red Alert gasped._

"_I don't want him to be an outcast because of his wings," Ladybug whispered, oil tears falling down her face-plate._

"_You'll have to wait until his second frame to get him disguised as a grounder," Red Alert frowned._

_And that's what Ladybug done._

-After Bumblebee got his second frame-

_Ladybug ran and ran with her now grounder son clutching her servo tightly._

"_Run, Bumblebee! Get away!" She screamed._

_Bumblebee let out a few scared clicks as his carrier took out her swords and ran towards Megatron._

"_Mummy!" Bumblebee shrieked._

"_Run, little Bee!" Ladybug yelled._

_Bumblebee wiped the coolant tears and quickly scurried away._

_He never saw Ladybug again…_

-In Kaon-

_Bumblebee didn't know how in Cybertron he ended up in a city under Decepticon rule. _

'_Better than nothing' He thought._

_An orange and black femme crawled up beside him._

"_Shhh, don't be scared. I'm an Autobot as well," She shushed when Bumblebee let out a scared whimper._

"_I'm Lioness. What's your designation, little mech?" She asked._

"_Bumblebee," The yellow mini-bot whispered._

_Lioness smiled and lifted up the young mech. _

"_I live in a little cave here in Kaon, you can live there as well," Lioness said._

_Bumblebee jumped out of her servos and trudged after her through the city covered in debris. _

-Lioness' cave-

_Lioness had a supply of energon cubes in a small cupboard made out of leaves and twigs. She took one out, pierced the side of it and gave it to the mini-bot. Bumblebee smiled in thanks and sipped the cube. Lioness got herself a cube and sat down beside the youngling. Both sat and drank in silence until Lioness asked a question,_

"_Do you have any fighting skills?"_

_Bumblebee stop drinking and wiped some excess energon from his face-plate._

"_No," He said, "But I do have stingers."_

"_I have cyber-ninja training but that may be a bit hard to teach you since you are still so young," Lioness frowned._

_Suddenly, a large Decepticon mech burst into the cave._

_Lioness got into a fighting stance and yelled,_

"_What do you want, Barricade?"_

"_To offline you," The mech, now known as Barricade, smirked._

_Lioness growled._

"_Seems like you have a little youngling with you. I'll just offline him as well," Barricade laughed, darkly. _

_Lioness went into a standing position, putting her arms out in front of her._

"_No, let him go. Just… Take me," She said, defeated._

_Barricade looked between her and the mech, sighing he said,_

"_Fine, but lord Megatron will not like this,"_

_Bumblebee was left in that cave alone. Now he had to avenge two deaths…_

-After a few Earth years-

_Bumblebee had managed to get into lacon without any 'cons noticing him. After a while he joined went to Autobot camp._

-End of flash back-

"…And you know the rest," Bumblebee said, marking the end of his story.

Jetfire and Jetstorm looked at each other.

**..:: We is to be helping him to be recovering in any way we is to be doing ::.. **They said over their twin bond.

**Erin: In my opinion, this isn't one of my best chapters yet. :\ Again, I don't own the ideas the ideas belong to NordicAutobotGirl. **

**There is going to be a poll on my profile about what pairings you want in my upcoming fic 'Bumblebee's Sweet Little Drabbles' The top three most voted for pairings will be used and then there will be another poll with more pairings. Thanks guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erin: I know, I know. Not updated in light years. **

**Bumblebee: We know, we know.**

**Erin: *Glares* Shut it… *Looks back at readers* LET THE STORT BEGIIIN!**

**Jetfire: Shut it XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Transformers Animated, Pokemon, Creepypasta or the Game-boy. **

**Jetstorm: Ideas are to be belonging to NordicAutobotGirl. *Cough*Again*Cough***

**Erin: HEY! At least I changed a bit!**

**Megatron: You changed a TINY bit.**

**Random person: This A/N has been interrupted due to Erin ripping their sparks out :3**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO**

After ten minutes of sitting under the tree the three bot went back into the base.

"Jetfire! Jetstorm! We have a Decepticon signature half way across Detroit! You two are coming with me, Bulkhead, Sentinel, Jazz and Prowl. Bumblebee, you will stay at the base with Ratchet," Optimus ordered.

"Okiee-for-doiee!" The twins sang in unison.

Bumblebee mumbled something but nodded anyway.

-Somewhere else in the base-

"Sir, only two Autobots remain in the base. The old medic and a youngling. You shall be able to get the all-spark fragments without any trouble."

"Good Barricade. Blitzwing, Lugnut and I shall be at the base any moment now. Megatron out…"

-In the base about ten minutes later-

Bumblebee sat on the couch x-box controller in his servos. He was sucking on an energon pop.

"Bumblebee! Get off of that stupid game and help me with this!"

The yellow youngling sighed and threw down his remote.

'_Well I was getting bored anyway.' _He thought.

"Oh. Um. Never mind," Ratchet said.

Bumblebee's optic and wing twitched. He was in the middle of a game and Ratchet told him to turn it off! The seeker decided to just go and play his Game-boy.

"Sari said this game was supposed to be strange when you got to Lavender Town… She said something about Pasta…" He muttered, putting the original Japanese Pokemon Red into the machine. He had gotten bored one day and decided to learn Japanese.

Suddenly evil laughter sounded from Ratchet's med-bay.

Bumblebee threw his game-boy on the ground. "Damn it Ratchet! You better not be planning something!" He screamed.

More laughter sounded and then the sound of screaming.

Silence.

Bumblebee activated his wings and flew to the noise.

-Med Bay-

"Maybe if you had given us the all-spark fragments then I wouldn't have beaten you to near death. Maybe," Megatron grinned.

"B-Bumblebee will stop y-you," Ratchet spat.

"How is a young grounder going to stop four grown flyers?" Starscream scoffed.

"BADLY!" Random yelled.

"Come on. Let's just get out of here. Barricade is waiting at the base," Megatron sighed.

The four 'Cons set off. Bumblebee raced into the room, cursing at Megatron and his goons. He dragged Ratchet into the main room.

Big mistake.

Something suddenly exploded and the two Autobots were flung against the wall.

"F-frag…"

**Erin: Why does it take me so long to write THIS? **

**Ahhh…. Review anyway.**


End file.
